


Able to Leap Tall...

by Simon_says_fly



Series: Super Marvelous [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_says_fly/pseuds/Simon_says_fly
Summary: Kara has finally found a team of her own.  And just in time to deal with the heroes of the Marvel Cinematic Universe no longer getting along with one another.  Can't we all just get along?
And who's ready for a little more drama maybe on the way?





	

Daisy Johnson/Quake's POV

 

She watched as Lincoln, her on-again/off-again boyfriend (currently off, by the way) tried again to steal a French fry from one of the many bags-o-plenty that Kara had brought onto the plane. For the life of her, Daisy just couldn't understand how the young girl (ignoring the fact that Daisy was sure Kara was actually older... but different Earth, different rules... and no one was counting her supposed time in space time stasis!!!) was able to constantly be eating. Looking around the plane's cabin, there were all sorts of discarded wrappers and food containers.

"Ow!" Lincoln exclaimed loudly. Daisy rolled her eyes at his obvious failure to be sneaky.

Chuckles and soft laughter filled the previous silence. Whitley and Bobbi shared a grin, while Hunter offered Lincoln a pat on his shoulder, an apologetic "good try, mate" offered in shared commiseration. The Brit had tried earlier for an egg roll. Daisy still wasn't sure whether Kara had been serious or not when she'd threatened to perfectly pulverize every bone in his hand if he actually touched her food. Hunter had wisely chosen to not chance it.

Her musings of her teammates during this rare downtime between missions was abruptly ended when she herd the monitor chime ding. Someone was calling.

"Monitor on." Bobbi spoke quickly. The keyboard actually being close to the statuesque blonde for once. Anything tech-y usually was near Daisy.

The whole group swiveled to face the screen. Kara even dropped the fries she had been munching on back into the bag. It took just a moment for the screen's pixelation to clear, leaving the team to see the dour face of Rosalind Price... one third of the ruling body of the new and improved S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Agents," Co-Director Price began, "the situation in Vienna has now reached a critical level and is in danger of creating worldwide tensions that could have and should have been already contained and avoided." The woman took a deep breath. "Captain Rogers has gone completely rogue. And worse, several of his team, the Avengers, have sided with him against the United States government, as well as against the direct instructions from the U.N."

"What?" Kara exclaimed, saying out loud what Daisy was sure everyone else was thinking. She wondered, briefly, if Kara was thinking back to the offer she had received from the now hunted rogue superhero. "Who all...?"

"At last count, Agents Romanoff, Carter and Barton have been classified as secondary targets. As well as Wilson and Maxinoff. Intelligence also lists the possibility of up to for others, but as of yet the Intel is unconfirmed. Stark is an unknown quantity. He was initially agreeable to the Accords, but he never signed."

Daisy held in a shudder at the thought of Kara, if she'd accepted Roger's offer, being classified as such.

Co-Director Price was nodding. "I understand that this is certainly shocking to all of you. Captain Rogers was instrumental in rooting out the infiltration of Hydra in our numbers previously. And I know that he is the subject of much hero worship and respect, not only in the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D., but also to many of those with powers.

"But be that as it may, Captain Rogers is not above the Law. Not American law, and especially not against International law. We are tasking your team with the directive to immediately seek out and apprehend Captain Rogers, by any means necessary."

Daisy felt her mouth go dry. Lance Hunter took the initiative to ask the question. "Is lethal force allowed?" He paused to swallow. "We're good, but taking him ain't going to be easy."

Even Kara was nodding.

She watched the older woman lean back, her hands carefully folded on the desk in front of her. "This is not a dead-or-alive order. Rogers is to be apprehended. That being said, all force other than an ordered kill shot is currently sanctioned."

"Is it just us?" Daisy inquired. Surely they weren't alone going up against the Avengers.

"Upon arrival at Leipzig/Halle Airport, you'll be met by the remaining Avenger team members that have signed the Accords, and have been also instructed to aid in the capture of Rogers and his compatriots.

"Good luck, and may God be with you."

The young Inhuman closed her eyes after he monitor went dark. Co-Director Rodriguez, as well as Coulson, had warned them team... not just the metas, but everyone... that by signing the Sokovia Accords willingly, that they might come into conflict with others. She just never imagined a scenario where Captain America and most of the Earth's mightiest heroes went against America, much less the world.

She jokingly thought to herself that him being a secret Hydra agent was about on likely with what they'd all just heard.

When she opened them back up, Daisy watched as Kara passed her remaining food into the center of the table, apparently her appetite having left, and stood, then moving towards the back area of their transport where everyone's uniforms and gear was located.

It took less time than it would take to explain before each of them was dressed and ready. In her mind, she already was moving to code names and call signs for them all. Mockingbird (Bobbi Morse) was adjusting her belt, while next to her, Xerox (Alisha Whitley) was checking her reloads for her Night-Night pistol. Livewire's (Lincoln Campbell) face was now grim. Kara had laughed when Lincoln had come up with the name. Deadshot (Lance Hunter) had caused a similar reaction.

Kara Danvers sided up next to her, their reflection just as impressive as the real thing, as the two young women stood side by side; Warbird and Quake. Between just the two of them... especially when they worked in tangent, the chance of major damage was increased a thousandfold.

God help them, and whoever went up against them, indeed. 

....................................................................................................................................................................................................

Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird's POV

 

Everything was black.

...ooo000O000ooo...

Did you ever wonder if there were people in the world, special people, who maybe could somehow mentally receive information about other worlds? Other universes? That maybe made up fictional stories were true life somewhere else? Could it be possible? That maybe some author out there right now was dreaming up some crazy story that was actually happening in some distant alternative elseworld story too fantastical to exist anywhere else but on the movie screen or to be found within the pages of the latest young adult best seller?

Currently, Bobbi was thinking about this very thing as she contemplated the striking similarities between Agent Kara Danvers (aka Supergirl, aka Warbird, aka Captain Marvel, aka whatever the hell she decided to call herself tomorrow...) and the cartoon character, Mighty Mouse. 

It was easier to go over how both could fly, had super strength, were bulletproof and had an amazing and near unlimited pool of powers and abilities not available to mere mortals... yes, easier than facing the reality that she was flat on her back gasping for her next breath, wondering just how hard she'd been hit that her legs both seemed unable to function and that her left arm was most definitely broken; and from the shape of said arm, in at least three places. It would make sense, as she'd taken a direct hit the giant currently getting his ass handed to him by Kara.

God, she loved that cute little blonde Mighty Mouse. "Here I come to save the day!" She could almost hear Kara saying something like that before flying off.

Bobbi closed her eyes.

...ooo000O000ooo...

Awareness returned as the world around her rumbled and shook. What sounded like several bombs exploding all at once filled her ears and rattled at her bones. Bobbi still couldn't seemed to catch her breath... maybe some ribs were broken, too? 

She could smell ozone. And gas. And fire... well, maybe it was the sound of a heavy whoosh and the accompanying heat that made her think she only smelled flames. Maybe?

Blackness returned as she closed her eyes again.

...ooo000O000ooo...

Memories returned.

It had gone pear shaped before they'd even arrived. Everyone was fighting. There was a light show that DisneyLand would pay millions for... all going on free of charge; as armored suits flew about the landing strip, a girl dressed in red waved her hands around like a stage show magician and light surrounded e erythronium and forced it to move at her apparent direction. A man with metal wings fired pistols at a flying robotic man that fired beams of light from his forehead, while a kid shot ropes at everyone and a guy dressed in red, white and blue threw a shield around ricocheting it off of everything.

Without even landing, Kara had opened the plane's bay door and flown out to try and stop the madness before it was too late... never truly appreciating that it had already been too late before they'd ever been told of the mission. 

Over their comms, they listened as Kara told everyone to start acting like the heroes they were meant to be. She spoke from the heart, telling them the dire cliff they faced if they followed their path towards becoming vigilantes, of witnessing one of her world's greatest heroes fall from being a great detective and inspiration to a dark city into a brooding nightmare that even the other heroes feared to cross.

And for a moment, it almost appeared to work. Even Hunter beside her, his guns at the ready, had to wipe at the moisture at the corner of his eyes. It could end peacefully.

That had been when the man in the black catsuit had attacked. There had been a moment where Kara had screamed "no!" In the vain attempt to stop the attempt, but for naught. He was fast, a meta most certainly, and he had attacked Barnes, which had led to the conflict to begin again.

But Kara's plea for peace had given her team the chance to disembark and get into position. It had been with a heavy heart that Bobbi had to order the attack. Her gaze was on the young alien girl... and she watched as her sad gaze morphed into determination. 

Before she blacked out again, Bobbi smiled at remembering watching Kara take down the cat suited guy. And Barnes, as well.

...ooo000O000ooo...

Sanity and much more rational thought seemed to come to her as wonderful, delicious oxygen finally filled her lungs. Finally. With air came the maybe realization that she wasn't done for just yet. Bobbi blinked several times to further clear any lingering cobwebs (and none from that obviously orientation confused, pajama wearing tween that Tony had recruited!!!) that might still be around.

Turning her head to the left, she could see the smoldering remains of the plane that the giant dude had landed on. There were several heroes and now classified former heroes down. From her low vantage, she could see where it looked like Barton, Falcon and maybe a few others motionless (including several of Xerox's copies) several yards away. Beyond them, several of the joint commando teams made up of S.H.I.E.L.D. and U.N. Special Forces were taking the Witch and Romanoff into custody.

Slowly, Bobbi shifted her head and looked over to her right. 

Ah. 

There is where the insanity was. Did that sentence make sense? 

That giant was down. All around him were the remains of the hanger and, not just the one, but several planes; all on fire. Colonel Rhodes was out of his armor being held under armed guard, the suit destroyed from what little she could see of what remained. Beyond him, there more figures being detained. 

And it seemed someone had finally noticed her, as she could see medical personnel approaching quickly. And with Quake.

"You back with us, Bobs?"

Daisy had looked better. Her suit was torn in several places, obvious signs of heavy bruising and cuts where skin was visible. She was favoring her right side heavily, and was holding both arms carefully up and away from touching anything. Those vibrational cracks and fractures she got from using her powers too much must have occurred again. And really badly, if Bobbi was to guess.

Licking her lips, she answered that she was okay. She'd ignore how badly her voice sounded. Trying again, she managed to sound slightly better. "Report."

Her second-in-command nodded. "Everyone but Kara is down." Daisy started. "Linc and Hunter went down first after dealing with that Witch. They also made it where Whitley could take down that kid in the pajamas and Barton. Carter, Wilson and Romanoff got taken down by Rhodes and that Vision robot, but the War Machine armor is finished. The robot stopped fighting when most of the combatants either went down or fled."

Daisy stopped her report while the med techs moved Bobbi around and finally injected her with some pain relief. She nodded for the younger girl to continue.

"Kara went full super when you got hit and went down. I hit the ground too make the big guy fall and then she laid him out. Apparently he's got a glass jaw... or anything she hits should be considered glass. I got hit, I think it was Barnes. Maybe Rogers. Think I should eBay pictures? This bruise caused by Captain America. Might make some bank."

At that, Bobbi did chuckle... and then paid for it when she was reminded, quite forcefully, that her ribs were indeed broken. Daisy at least had the courtesy to look guilty.

Their time was running out as the emergency personnel seemed to finally be ready to move her to the gurney, having apparently stabilized her enough for government work, which meant that further reporting would have to wait. But she had to know...

"Where's Kara?"

The younger agent sighed. Walking next to the gurney carrying Bobbi, the girl glanced off into the distance. West, maybe. "Stark, Rogers and Barnes maybe all took off in a quinjet. No one is sure where they got it unless Stark snuck it in or we have a turncoat on our side."

"I thought Barnes had been down."

Daisy shrugged. "I thought so, too, but he's not accounted for. And I'm pretty sure from what we're being told that Rogers wouldn't have left him behind."

"Kara?" She prompted. 

"She went after them. Made sure everyone against us was down and then took off faster than a speeding bullet."

As the ambulances doors were closing, Bobbi had one last order. "Find Kara. Let's get her whatever support we can."

Her last view was of Daisy nodding before she turned and started yelling for a computer and a way to connect to a WiFi. 

....................................................................................................................................................................................................

Colonel Glenn Talbot's POV

 

"Agent Danvers," he tried to keep the frustration from slipping out. "While I appreciate your candor regarding these proceedings, I would like to reiterate that I need your answers to remain on topic."

For possibly the hundredth time since the interview process had begun, he questioned his own sanity at ever accepting President Ellis' naming him one of the three Co-Directors of S.H.I.E.L.D. once the agency had been reactivated. It had seemed a natural evolution for his career; a perfect stepping stone in his bid for both higher rank in the U.S. Military, as well as his political aspirations later on. On paper, it was the logical move.

Unfortunately, reality was proving to be something completely different.

The headaches grew first and foremost due to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s inclusion of enhanced operatives. Again, on paper it made sense. There had always been quiet rumblings of X-File like events, all very hush hush. Area 51 and all that. But the governments and armed forces of the world hid most of it... and whatever was completely hidden... well, tabloids were there for a reason. The system worked.

Of course that all had to change. Since the New York Incident, everybody was aware now; had some inkling of the truth previously obscured from the general public's view. No one felt as safe today as they had yesterday.

That's why the Avengers had started out so successfully, without the normal questions that such a group should have sparked. But gifted individuals being around led to questions about what your every day, regular Joe could offer in the way of providing security and peace. 

How were the men and women in blue, much less the Armed Forces, supposed to deal with such rising and terrifying opponents to be eventually faced? What good were bullets to a giant green behemoth with rage issues and a perchance for large scale destruction? Or some god out of mythology? It was inevitable that the procurement of super-powered beings would begin in countries around the world; even private corporations. 

Talbot was still flabbergasted that Stark had admitted publicly to wearing the Iron Man armor. The opportunity lost for Stark Industries to have a figurehead of such immediate attention showed a major lack of foresight on its creator's part.

In fact, having Colonel Rhodes obtaining the War Machine armor for the Air Force had been a gigantic coup. It had been an utter failure that the deal with Hammer Technologies, plus the Senate Committee's loss, had stonewalled any future potential acquisition of such technology.

But Coulson and his ragtag bunch of agents, floundering in the wake of Hydra's infiltration and eventual dismantling of S.H.I.E.L.D., had succeeded in a direction that no one else had considered, much less even dreamed of discovering: first, naturally occurring meta-humans... and then second, aliens.

It was a member of the second group that was currently causing his frustration.

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but I'm not sure what exactly you're wanting me to say." The blonde girl... alien girl smiled prettily. "I just..."

"You just want authorization to... what?" He picked up the paper in front of him, reading it out loud. "Patrol various metropolitan areas in order to provide non requested citizen assistance for criminal and/or potentially dangerous situations, as such that you can provide?" He pulled the reading glasses from off his nose. "Is that correct?"

No matter how young and beautiful Agent Danvers was... ignoring that she was currently the only Level Ten Plus classified meta-being thought to be on the Earth currently... Talbot was not going to let one of his agents run around patrolling the streets like the so-called Devil of Harlem or that Jones woman that supposedly saved dozens of New Yorkers from some form of mass hypnosis. 

"I just want to help." She replied softly, her words the same as had been stated when this conversation had begun forty-three minutes prior.

He straighten his uniform's tie. "I get that. I do. I became a soldier to help. But there are rules. There are procedures." Talbot sighed. "S.H.I.E.L.D. cannot be seen as a group of gifted individuals that randomly seek out crimes in the hopes of stopping them. Even the Avengers during their heyday didn't have that type of autonomy. And now, you more than anyone should realize that the Sokovia Accords were just the beginning. It's a fine line." 

Talbot held up his hand to stop her obvious rebuttal. "And yes, I know that you're going to bring up the video of this Luke Cage character that threw the cop across the street onto his car. And about all of the other stories coming in from New York and other cities... but until we're called upon, we cannot simply go out there and do whatever we want.

"I get that this upsets you, Kara. But this is the way it has to be... at lest, for right now."

She stood then, her hands smoothing down the bright blue of her uniform and adjusting the pentagon shaped buckle along her bright red sash. "Thank you for your time, Director Talbot."

He smiled sadly. "Dismissed, Agent Danvers."

...ooo000O000ooo...

"I'm worried."

He glanced over to where Robert Gonzalez sat. One of the Co-Directors for S.H.I.E.L.D., the man seemed to exude confidence; a trait that Talbot admired, a fact that he kept to himself. Gonzalez spun the cane beneath his open palm while he sipped at the scotch that the third Co-Director had poured for him moments ago.

The room was dimly lit, with the three of them around a circular table. Behind each of the co-directors sat an aide. He had a random captain currently seated behind his own chair. Talbot couldn't really see who was seated behind the others. 

Rosalind Price sat back down and asked the inevitable. "What has you worried, Robert?"

The elder of the three of them set his glass down. "I've had several different groups all researching the same problem: the increase of metas that are out there. Each group worked individually and independently from the others, each without knowledge that any other team was working on the same project."

"And?" Talbot asked. 

"And..." Gonzalez stopped playing with his cane. "And they all are coming up with the same conclusions. Where we were looking in previous decades at a less than zero point zero two percent possibility of any meta gene forming at birth, or experiencing a meta-causing event during their lifetime."

"So."

"Now, we're looking at a solid one percent chance at birth or during their lifetime." He took another sip of his drink. "In the U.S. alone, that changes the probability of over sixty-three thousand potentially with powers versus the three million we could be dealing with within the next twenty years. And that is in America, by itself."

Talbot finished his own drink and contemplated just brining the entire bottle back to the table. "Three million?"

The man sitting across from him nodded. "That's conservative. Agents Fitz and Simmons both argued for a much higher number. They referenced the Terrigen Crystals that were to be potentially used to create more... what did they call it?"

Agent Weaver, apparently his aide his evening, leaned forward to whisper in Gonzalez's ear. "Oh, right. To make more Inhumans."

Price nodded. "It was lucky that Jiaying's plot was thwarted."

"By Agent Danvers. Again." Talbot sighed. "She is an amazing asset, beyond anything anyone else has access to. She even beats the results Secretary Ross forwarded to me in regards to the Hulk in brute strength... and her arsenal of powers and abilities are staggering. Unmatched."

"You have a concern?" Gonzalez inquired. Talbot didn't miss the slight edge to the other man's tone.

"I do."

"Well? Do speak up." Rosalind pressured. 

He had to be careful about this. Delicate, if he hoped to succeed. "She's beginning to question her role in S.H.I.E.L.D. There's a lot of near on insubordination. Not just towards me, but for any in the chain of command. And with her, the entire team is starting to push back. It makes for a potentially volatile situation. One that we can't afford.

"She is ours, but if that were to change in the future. Or if she just stopped following orders..."

"Their success rate is near about one hundred percent, excluding some of the relief efforts from the Event when she arrived. She and the entire team have several commendations from not just our President, but from the United Nations, as well as many foreign governments, as well." Price offered. "What are you wanting to do? Bench her?"

"No. Of course not." Talbot smiled. "I was thinking of seeing if Agent Danvers, and the others on her team, in fact, would agree to a few tests..."

...................................................... ............................................... ..............................................................

Holden Radcliffe's POV

 

He quickly continued typing, trying to not lose the flow of words he needed his asset to say to the others in the room. Tedious work. Not like before. 

It had been quite exhilarating earlier, dealing with the alien and wondering if she actively used any of her passive abilities. The fact that form what he'd been able to discern, her hearing could pick up various frequencies well beyond human capability... it would have been a simple thing for Kata Danvers to realize that she was being observed.

The opportunity to skip the artificial enhancements; to move into meta-organic upgrades... it would be beyond cutting edge, leaving all of the others in this field behind. He had to get samples, at the very least. To have any of the actual subjects, here and whole. It was his new dream come true.

Now he just needed to procure one of them.

More, if possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story. It's just a cool concept to me. And would anyone care to see how the Arrowverse is dealing without Supergirl? 
> 
> Or maybe Kara should get a love interest in the MCU? Or did she leave one behind in DC land?
> 
> Hope you're enjoying!!


End file.
